


Crucifijo

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Crucifixes, M/M, castiel is fucked up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean no ha vuelto puro del Infierno. Castiel tiene que remediar tal error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucifijo

“Crees que no mereces ser salvado. Pero no es así, Dean. Yo te haré verlo.”

“Cas, no, no lo hagas.”

El ángel no escuchaba al cazador. Los ángeles no escuchaban a los humanos, ellos era superiores, eran más fuertes, y Castiel solo quería hacer ver a Dean que era digno de haber sido rescatado. Obligó a Dean a deshacerse de su ropa. De un empujón lo tenía en el suelo, y el hombre estaba asustado, se sentía indefenso, expuesto.

“Puedo purificarte, puedo... limpiarte de todo horror del Infierno...” La manera que había decidido Castiel de purgar su horror era del todo inortodoxa, pero no iba a parar.

“Déjalo, Cas, déjame en paz.”

Castiel aprisionó a Dean contra el suelo.

“Vas a dejar que lo haga. Mi trabajo fue sacarte puro del Infierno. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? Aún necesitas mi ayuda.”

Dean nunca esperó aquello. Nunca creyó que aquel ángel fuese a violar su cuerpo de la manera más blasfema, cuando vio aparecer en su mano un crucifijo de madera.

“De verdad, no lo hagas por favor, Cas... Por favor...” Le temblaba la voz y le sonaba desesperada, por librarse de él, por que se quitara de encima, no, no, aquéllo no le podía estar pasando. Estaba inmóvil, y solo quería salir huyendo, cuando la madera del crucifijo le rozó el ano, quiso correr y alejarse de aquel ángel loco, y más aún cuando lo forzó a su interior, dios, creía que lo estaba desgarrando, podía sentir _sangre,_ y todo era dolor, dolor, la sangre era lo que estaba lubricando el crucifijo, pensó con horror, gritando y gimiendo al sentir su carne ser desgarrada.

“Eso es, Dean, grita, échalo todo, olvídalo todo.” Le murmuraba observándole mientras trataba de retorcerse, chillando como un ratón, introduciendo la madera hasta el palo horizontal, y entonces empujándolo dentro y fuera, con una fuerza despiadada, las caras internas de sus muslos estaban totalmente coloreadas de rojo por la sangre que le chorreaba cada vez que el crucifijo era introducido una vez más.

Dean no contestaba con palabras, solo con sollozos en los que pedía ayuda, lo que fuese.  _Porfavorporfavorporfavor._ Pero nadie vendía a ayudarle. Estaba bajo el poder de un ángel enfermo y sádico. Un ángel que se había vuelto loco, y que creía que con aquel acto lograría olvidar los horrores del Infierno. Dean no iba a olvidar el Infierno jamás. Incluso era probable que todavía siguiera en él.


End file.
